Behave Like A Lady, Sol!
by StarzNight
Summary: After one passionate night with Millia, Sol woke up and found himself as a different person... literally. Chaos ensured. Sol X Millia R and R please, thank you! Chapter 3 Uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Guilty Gear characters are mine … not!

Chapter 1

Guilty Gear Hostel

Room 17

Sol opened his eyes and looked at the Hello Kitty clock on the bedside table. 9 o'clock. He closed his eyes again.

Another long and tired night…

Tired, but satisfying.

A smile came to the lips as Sol tried to go back to sleep. Millia was damn good in bed…

Suddenly, loud music came through the speaker near the ceiling and the voice said cheerfully,

"Bonjour everyone! It's 9 o'clock and it's time to wake up with a smile!"

Sol cursed. "Darn boy scout, shut up!"

He then frowned. His voice sounded weird. Maybe because it was due to lack of sleep…

Behind him, he heard Millia shifted under the covers.

"Huh? What is it…."

Her voice sounded low and rough, as if she had screamed herself hoarse.

That's strange. She didn't scream last night…

"Go back to sleep. Just the stupid boy scout." said Sol and muttered, "Damn voice, I need a wash up…"

He got out of Millia's bed and headed to the bathroom. He reached out to open the door and he found that his hand had gone smaller and his fingers were long and delicate, like a woman's.

"I really need a wash-up." muttered Sol and closed the door behind him.

Quickly, he turned on the tap and washed his face. His fingers reached his forehead and to his horror, his "Rock You" headband was gone. All he felt was a smooth area above his eyes.

"What the… where's my headband?" he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Cursing at his sissy-like voice, Sol looked up at the mirror.

Straightaway, he went pale at what he saw in the mirror. Placing his hands on the sink, he leaned forward and looked at the reflection.

"What the f…"

"Sol?" asked Millia outside the door. Her voice remained deep and quiet. "Are you all right in there?"

Immediately, Sol turned and opened the door.

"Do you think I'm all right?" he asked in his girlish-voice. "I don't even look all right!"

Millia stared at him for a long while before she screamed.

* * *

Axl and Johnny were walking up the stairs, talking and laughing when they saw Millia coming out of Sol's room, a bunch of clothes in her hands. Her hair was tied back to a ponytail, leaving some strands over her eyes.

"Ah… Millia!" called Axl.

Millia continued to walk.

"Oi, Millia!" called Johnny. "Millia!"

Finally, Millia stopped and looked down.

"Oh yeah..."

Slowly, she turned and looked at the two. "Nanda?" she asked quietly.

Taking aback slightly at her tone, Axl was still before he pointed at the clothes. "Aren't these Sol's clothing? I know you are Danna's girlfriend and all, but did you ask him before taking his clothes?"

Millia remained silent.

"Or did he ask you to take it on his behalf…"

"Axl, I don't think Sol will ask anyone to take his clothes, not even Millia." said Johnny.

"That's right," said Millia unkindly. "Now go away."

"Now Millia, that's not very nice…" started Johnny.

Millia frowned at Johnny and said, "I'm not in a good mood today, so if you are not asking for a fight, get lost."

"I still think you should return them…" muttered Axl.

Millia rolled her eyes at Axl. "Mind your own business."

"Hey, I'm trying to helpful here!" said Axl in protest.

"I don't need anything from you." snapped Millia. "And I don't think you could help my real problem…"

The door of Room 17 opened and Sol looked out at the commotion. His long hair was down, leaving it to be free around his shoulders. As it was extremely long, the end was left trailing behind him on the floor.

"Ah, danna!" called Axl at the sight of Sol. "Did you ask Millia to take your clothes?"

But Sol didn't seem to listen. Gasping at the sight of Millia, he ran out, saying loudly, "Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?"

"Hah?" asked Johnny and Axl.

Millia turned and looked at Sol. "I don't want you to walk around in a dress."

Putting his hands on his hips, Sol said in annoyance, "Excuse me, I do have trousers."

Millia looked at Sol from head to toe and said, "Are you sure they fit? Surely you know how big my body is, especially since last night."

Sol didn't respond, but his cheeks had gone pink.

"Um…" he said, shifting in embarrassment.

"Here, take these." said Millia, throwing the clothes onto Sol. "And give me all the trousers you have…"

"Something is not here." said Axl.

"Sol is blushing? Now that's freaky." said Johnny.

"Um, danna?" asked Axl.

Straightaway, Sol and Millia turned. "What?"

Then, Sol slapped Millia on the arm. "I'm the one who is supposed to respond!"

"Can it, Millia." said Millia as she scratched her head lazily. "It's out in the open."

"… It is?" asked Sol, blinking. "Oh."

"So you are…" started Johnny, pointing at Sol.

"Millia." said Sol, smiling nervously. His fingers clasped together in front of him.

"And you…" said Johnny, pointing at Millia.

Millia dug her ear and then folded her arms. "Sol, got it?"

"Sol, stop that, it's disgusting!" said Sol in annoyance.

Millia snorted.

"You two are joking, right?" asked Axl.

"Do I joke?" asked Millia flatly.

Sol looked at Axl and groaned. "See? He won't believe us, Sol. I told you, nobody will believe us!"

With that, he stomped his feet in frustration, like a woman. Millia just looked extremely bored.

Johnny and Axl looked at each other and…

"AARRRGGGHHH!!"

* * *

Room 10

Ky looked at the two in front of him as he sat on his chair. Millia was sitting with her legs apart on the couch across him, her arms folded. Sol was sitting in a more lady-like way. His legs were closed together and his hands were placed neatly on his lap.

If he hadn't seen this for himself, he wouldn't believe Johnny and Axl when they told him about the "disaster of the century".

"Um, tea?"

Millia made a face. "Not for me, boy scout."

Sol smiled and said, "Yes, thank you."

(Ky sweatdropped)

"Err, d'accord…" said Ky slowly as he got up.

"2 cubes of sugar will be fine, thank you." said Sol politely.

Sol's polite tone sent a shiver over Ky's body as he prepared tea. That was really scary.

As he was busy, Sol turned and whacked Millia on the leg. "Sit properly, Sol! That's my body you are using!"

"Geh," said Millia. "And that's my body you are using, don't sit like that, you are ruining my reputation."

"But I want to sit like that."

"And I want to sit like this. Can we just go, Millia? Sitting in boy scout's room makes me ill. Look at all those bibles and crosses!"

"Sol!"

Ky turned and placed a cup of tea in front of Sol. Millia had her legs together and looked annoyed.

"Thank you." said Sol and picked up the cup.

That was the first time Ky had ever heard Sol saying 'thank you' for so many times.

But it wasn't really Sol who was talking, it was Millia. But it was Sol's body… okay, that was confusing.

"So, um, how did this happen?"

"No idea." said Millia. "Last night we were doing it together in bed and then…"

"W-wait, you were doing what?" interrupted Ky, slightly confused.

"It, boy scout," said Millia impatiently. "It."

"It... That 'it'?" exclaimed Ky. "Mon dieu! You two are not even married! Your sin is beyond the grace of God!"

"God? I don't have anything to do with him, so shut up and listen, boy scout." snapped Millia. "And this morning, we found ourselves like this. We tried to change back, you know, maybe it's the sex last night, but it's hard, because we…"

Ky covered his ears. "Okay, I get the point!"

Millia smirked.

"Anyway, we can't change back." said Sol helplessly. "I'm stuck in Sol's body and Sol is stuck in mine. Any idea how are we going to change back?"

Ky looked at Sol. "… I don't know." he said finally. "Maybe you can wait for a day or two…"

"I can't wait, boy scout!" said Millia in protest. "I need to go and hunt a bounty later!"

"And I have to work today!" said Sol. "I need to hunt too."

Ky looked at Sol. "You work?"

"Well, I can't sit around and do nothing forever. At least the main thing about bounty hunting is capturing, not killing."

"Wait until you change back then." said Ky.

"I just received info about his whereabouts and you want me to wait?" asked Millia. "You know how much they are paying me for this bounty, boy scout? 50 million dollars!"

"Then what?" asked Ky. "Go in Millia's body? You can't let the people outside to see you and Millia like this."

Millia blinked and raised her eyebrow. "I can't go like this… but Millia can. And I can go and do Millia's work in her place."

Sol went pale and shifted away. "Oh no, I don't want to…"

Millia grabbed Sol and said, "You have to. Otherwise the people won't pay."

"… That means I have to use your sword?"

"Yes."

"Your sword seems dangerous." said Sol uncertainly.

"Not if you know how to use it." said Millia and got up. "I'm going to get it."

"But, Sol, I don't want!" exclaimed Sol, but Millia had already left.

He turned to Ky and frowned in annoyance. "One thing I don't like about Sol is that he likes to decide things without asking me."

Looking at the body of Sol Badguy in front him, Ky smiled nervously and said, "You know what? It's weird for you to say that right now."

Sol shrugged, then he leaned back on the couch and twirled a strand of hair with his finger.

(Ky sweatdropped)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the GG characters are mine... Not!

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 2

Guilty Gear Hostel Grounds

"Come on, the show is starting!" said Axl, waving quickly to Johnny to sit down beside him, his cup noodles in his hand.

Johnny came and sat beside Axl with another cup noodles. Both of them were sitting on the ground against the wall of the hostel canteen.

Stirring the soup in his cup, Johnny used his fork to pick out the noodle and started devouring it while watching the scene in front of him.

"Good luck teaching her… I mean, him, danna!" called Axl and the two laughed.

Millia scowled at their direction. "Those two bastards…"

"Just ignore them," said Sol. "Hurry up."

Millia handed Sol the Fireseal. "Here, take it."

Sol hesitated as he stared at the sword.

"Hurry up, it's rather heavy." said Millia impatiently.

"Really? I see you carrying it around with such ease." said Sol, taking over the sword. "See? It's really light…"

"That's because your ex-body couldn't handle the weight of my sword." snapped Milla, rubbing her sore hand.

"Sorry, need any ice?" asked Sol gently.

"Never mind," said Millia. "Let's just get started…"

"Um, okay… how do you use it…" said Sol nervously, gripping onto the handle of the sword.

"Okay, I'm a prototype Gear, so my fire powers are all installed in my own body," said Millia "You just need to transfer them into my sword and release them."

"… I don't get it." said Sol, frowning.

Millia rolled her eyes and walked to Sol.

"Take a deep breath."

Sol took a deep breath.

"Now hold it. Then use your inner strength to push the air that you already have in your body down to your hand, the one which is holding the sword. Can you feel the heat in you?"

Sol nodded and watched as smoke being released out from his hand.

"Now push it further, to my sword."

Now the sword was burning red, smoke began to emerge from the blade.

"Shout out 'Gunflame', hit it to the ground and leave the rest of the sword."

Straightaway, Sol struck the sword to the ground, yelling, "Gunflame!"

An extremely long range of fire was being released and it headed straight towards Axl and Johnny.

"Aaahhhh!!"

"Duck!" yelled Axl and the two of them jumped aside before the fire hit them.

Boom

Axl, Johnny, Sol and Millia watched as the gigantic hole formed on the wall of the canteen. Fragments around the hole continued to fall to the ground. Luckily, Jam wasn't around, otherwise she would come out, shrieking about paying the damages.

(Everyone except Millia sweatdropped)

"There goes our cup noodles." said Johnny and Axl nodded.

"Oops." said Sol, biting his lower lip.

"Too loud..." said Millia, folding her arms.

"Well, I always use my full strength during fights. I didn't expect that using full strength for your sword could do so much damage…"

"...But I like it." ended Millia.

Sol smiled slowly. "Really?"

"I think many girls will pay 2000 Word Dollars to see Sol smile like that." whispered Axl to Johnny.

"He should smile more often." said Johnny, nodding.

Axl grinned. "That will freak Kiske out."

"Oh shut up, you two. I rather die than smile in front of Boy Scout," snapped Millia and turned to Sol. "I think you have already gotten the idea. By the way, how do you control this hair of yours?"

"It's all in your mind." said Sol, shrugging. "Just think of the move you want to do and it will move on its own."

Millia thought for a moment before she folded her arms and swung her thick hair. Straightaway, powerful needles shot out from it and they flew towards Axl and Johnny, who quickly dashed aside. The needles hit the tree nearby and they remained there.

"Watch it, danna!" said Axl. "Johnny and I are not here to be yours and Millia's target practice!"

Millia glared at Axl. "Nobody asked you two to come here."

"But…"

"Come on, Axl, let's go before Sol really uses us for target practice." said Johnny, dragging Axl by the arm.

After the two left, Millia pushed the hair off her shoulder and said, "Okay, I got the idea too. We better go before that bounty go elsewhere…"

"Sol?" said Sol.

Millia turned. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Can't I just pay for the damages that I made on Jam's stall?" asked Sol.

Millia was silent before she shrugged. "Whatever."

She put her hands in her pockets and was about to walk off when Sol pulled her back.

"What now?" she asked, irritated.

"Nothing," said Sol. "Just that I was thinking… um, can you… err, behave properly?"

Millia looked down, then back at Sol. "I AM behaving properly." she said. "You women are so weird…"

"No, you are not," said Sol patiently. "You are behaving like… like… like you." he ended finally.

"… Hah?"

"You are behaving like a man." said Sol.

"… So?"

"You are using my body, so can you um, behave like a lady?"

Millia didn't say anything, but the look on her face had showed the answer.

"Sol, please," said Sol.

"You want me to behave like a sissy?" interrupted Millia. "Talk and act like one? That's Boy Scout's department."

"Um…" said Sol and threw up his hands. "Well, I have to act like you too! And so far, I didn't complain. And you heard what Boy… I mean, Ky, said before we left his room, only you, me, Axl, Johnny and himself know about this. The rest mustn't."

"No way."

"But Sol, if the people we are catching sees us acting, well, strangely, what will they say?"

"I don't care about your reputation."

Sol frowned at Millia's words. He folded his arms and said, "Yes, but what about yours?"

Millia looked at Sol.

"If you don't act like a lady, I… I will… um…" said Sol, looking around as he did.

"Kill me?" asked Millia and smirked. "But I don't think you will do that."

Sol ignored Millia. His eyes then lit up and he ran off.

At first, Millia didn't bother what was Sol up to…

until she heard him squealing in delight like a girl.

Turning around, she saw Sol standing in front of Dizzy and Testament, who were sitting on the bench under the tree, talking. Dizzy had a cat resting on her lap.

(Millia, Dizzy and Testament sweatdropped)

"It's a Siamese cat! Oh, can I touch it? Can I?" asked Sol eagerly.

"Um, okay." said Dizzy and handed the cat to Sol.

Sol picked the cat out of Dizzy's hands and cradled the cat gently. "Oh it's adorable! Where did you get it?"

"Found it." said Dizzy, beginning to smile. "Do you like it?"

Sol nodded and giggled as the cat licked his cheek. "It licked me!"

"Has Badguy hit his head somewhere?" asked Testament.

Quickly, Millia ran to Sol and grabbed him by the collar.

"Mi…. Sol! Stop it!"

"You go away," snapped Sol and returned his attention to the cat. He stroked the cat's fur. "Oh it is beautiful… I love it, I want to kiss it..."

"What's with you, today, Badguy-san?" asked Dizzy.

"Huh? Oh nothing," said Sol sweetly. "I just think that I should behave like a lady today… I was too rough, way too rough…. you know what? Maybe I should get a makeover or something…"

Seeing that Testament was about to throw up, Millia turned and said loudly, "All right, all right… you win!"

"Huh?" asked Dizzy as Sol lowered the cat.

"Really?"

Millia nodded.

"Just stop it." she said.

"You have forgotten to say a word. The 'P' word." said Sol, giving the cat back to Dizzy.

Millia sighed in frustration. "… Please."

"All right." said Sol and turned back to Dizzy and Testament.

"Sorry about that," he said. "It's just a joke. I don't even like cats."

He said in a flat voice and folded his arms, much like the usual Sol Badguy.

"… Oh." said Dizzy finally. "I should have known…"

"You and your sick joke." muttered Testament.

Sol glared at Testament. "I said I'm sorry." he growled. "If you can't accept that apology, I will make you."

With that, he held up the Fireseal slightly in a threatening way.

Testament didn't respond.

Grabbing Millia roughly, Sol turned her around and said, "Come on, I don't have all day."

"Fine." said Millia.

"Millia, do you mind?" asked Sol darkly.

"Huh? Oh…" Millia looked at Dizzy and Testament and forced a smile. "So sorry about Sol, he's just trying to piss me off."

Upon hearing that remark, Sol slapped Millia on the arm.

"Mind your words." he growled.

"I mean, he's just trying to make me angry." said Millia.

"That's it, we are going." said Sol.

Dizzy waved as Sol dragged Millia away.

"This is really weird…" muttered Testament.

"Sol, can you please, please mind your language?" hissed Sol to Millia as they walked off. "I don't use words like 'piss me off'."

Millia shrugged. "Good job of pretending to be me, by the way."

"And YOU better do a good job of pretending to be me." said Sol in a low voice.

"Whatever." said Millia.

"I mean it," said Sol. "Or I will go back, take the cat from Dizzy and kiss it."

"…"

"And I will tell Testament that he looks cute."

"…!"

* * *

"So?" said Sol as he and Millia walked down the bustling street. "Where is this bounty of yours?"

"Somewhere."

"What does he look like?"

"It's a she."

"… Oh?"

"An assassin, just like you last time. She killed a political figure and now they are paying me to catch her and bring her back." said Millia, scratching her ear.

"… What's her name?" asked Sol as he pulled Millia's hand away from her ear.

"Atalanta."

Sol stopped walking. But Millia continued.

"She has sliver hair, like that loud-mouth idiot in the hostel, but her eyes are green. She wears the uniform same as yours…"

Then she realized that Sol didn't follow her. Turning around, she asked loudly, "Oi, see something interesting?"

"… Atalanta?" he whispered, gripping the handle of the Fireseal tightly.

"Yeah."

"… Oh."

"You know her?" asked Millia, her hands in her pockets.

Sol nodded. "We were partners, back in the Guild."

"And then the two of you disagreed on something and broke up." ended Millia.

"How do you know?" asked Sol, surprised.

"I don't know. But that's how the usual story goes." said Millia, shrugging.

"Actually you are correct…" muttered Sol.

"So you have no problem recognize her then, huh?" asked Millia.

Sol nodded.

"Good," said Millia and walked towards a convenience store.

"Sol, what…"

"I'm getting myself a cup of coffee." said Millia, going in. "I really need something to freshen me up after last night."

Sol followed and as soon as he had stepped in, a few people turned and stared at his attire and his sword.

Trying to ignore them, Sol walked around the store, browsing as Millia went to purchase a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Isn't that Sol Badguy, the bounty hunter?" someone whispered.

"He looks damn scary…"

"Shh… he might hear you."

Smiling slightly, Sol continued to browse. He stopped at the magazine section and looked at the titles. There were the usual magazines for teenagers, computer fanatics and sports fans. And then there's…

Sol leaned forward to read the text on the "Glamour" magazine, his arms folded.

"Makeup tips, fashion for the romantic springtime, caring for your extremely long hair…hmm…."

Quickly, Sol put down his sword, letting it to lean on the shelf as he took out the women magazine and flipped it open. He then leaned on the wall beside the shelf as he read. Soon he was lost in his reading, not noticing the bewildered stares from the people around him.

* * *

Millia was about to pay for her coffee when she saw the rows of familiar packets behind the cashier.

"How much is a packet of cigarettes?" she asked.

"800 World Dollars."

Millia thought for a while. Her current body didn't need nicotine, but Sol's body needs…

_"Millia would rather die than smoke… but it's my body she's using… oh well, I will convince to her take at least one."_

"I will take one pack of Marlboro." said Millia, taking out her purse.

As the cashier turned to take out a pack, Millia looked around as she placed the money on the counter. Her eyebrow raised slightly at the colourful display of condoms and whistled. She leaned forward and stared at them with interest.

_"Maybe I should buy a box… but I doubt Millia would want to do it anytime soon…"_

Then, she felt a hard pinch on her backside. Jumping slightly, she turned and saw a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey babe," said the man, smiling. "Need a guy to use that on you?"

Frowning slightly, Millia said, "Go away."

"Aw, not having a good mood, huh? Got yourself dumped?"

Millia scowled. She was about to take the Fireseal when she realized that she didn't have it, _Sol_ did. And speaking of which…

Millia remembered what happened back in the hostel and folded her arms.

"For your information, bastard," she said, trying to sound like a lady. "I didn't get dumped. My boyfriend is in this store and he will be very angry if he sees you flirting with me."

"Where?" asked the man.

"There, the one with the brown hair near the maga…" said Millia and she stopped when she realized what Sol was doing.

"You're kidding me, the one who is reading a women magazine?" asked the man. "How gay is that?"

Millia gave a short yell in rage. "Oh f--ing hell!"

Straightaway, Millia ran to Sol and yanked the magazine off his hands. Stuffing the magazine back to the shelf, she hissed darkly, "Millia Rage, I'm going to murder you."

"… Oops." said Sol, blushing slightly. "Sol, I…"

"But first…" said Millia and took Sol's hand. "Come on."

As she dragged Sol away, Sol took the Fireseal with him. Millia then went back to the counter.

"He was, um, reading the magazine for me." said Millia quickly to the man and turned to Sol. "Sol, this guy is harassing me. He pinched my butt."

Sol looked at Millia for a while before he stifled a laugh. "YOU got a pinch on your butt? Seriously?"

Millia glared at Sol.

"Looks like your gay friend is not helping." said the man, laughing.

Sol swallowed the upcoming laughter and cleared his throat. Instantly, he moved forward and yanked the man's collar.

"She's mine." he growled.

The man gulped at the sudden change at the bounty hunter and stammered, "I… I didn't…"

"Nobody pinches my girl's butt and gets away easily." said Sol, holding up his Fireseal and pressing the hilt at the man's throat.

"And he asked me if I needed a guy to use the condom on me." said Millia from behind. "On _my_ body, Sol."

Sol looked at Millia from head to toe and understood the message. He glared at the man, who went as pale as a chalk.

"I'm sorry, pal, really…"

"I'm not your pal." said Sol and dragged the man out of the store. "And did you just call me gay? I will show you who's gay…"

As Sol went out with the man, the cashier looked at Millia, as if she had all the answers.

"Never mind about him," said Millia, waving. "Sol does that all the time. He is a guy after all."

"… Oh."

A loud roar and a cry for Mama were heard from the outside and Millia hummed, as if she was used to it.

"Oh that's my girl…" she muttered.

"Huh?" asked the cashier in confusion.

"Never mind. I'm buying the coffee, cigarettes and um…"

Millia stared at the condoms and took out a box. "… And this one."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you mind? Shut up." snapped Millia as Sol laughed while he and Millia walked down the street.

"Sorry, but…" said Sol as he stifled his laughter. "But the idea of Sol Badguy getting pinched in the butt is a little…"

Millia looked at Sol before she folded her arms and said, "Yeah, but it is YOUR butt that the bastard had just pinched, not mine."

Sol stopped straightaway at Millia's words and started to scowl at the thought.

"Now that's better." said Millia and smirked.

"Oh I just wish that we could change back, it's getting annoying…" said Sol, throwing up his arms.

"Getting?" asked Millia as she raised an eyebrow. "Boy, you are sure slow after a hot night."

"Now don't remind me…" started Sol when a voice called, "Millia! Millia Rage!"

Sol went pale at the voice and turned to see a young man with dark blond hair running towards her.

"Who is this nut?" asked Millia and she went 'whoa!' when the young man threw his arms around her.

"Oh I found you at last, Millia!" cried the man as he hugged Millia tightly.

Sol looked at himself and said quietly, "Great." silently glad that the young man was not really hugging the real Millia Rage.

"Oi!" said Millia and she pushed the man away, which took her quite a bit of her strength because as Sol Baguy, he still couldn't get used to the new feminine body of his. "Keep your hands to yourself, kid."

"Kid?' asked the man blankly but he recovered quickly. "I'm Nick, Millia!"

Millia stared at the man for a before she raised her hand. "Hang on."

She then grabbed Sol and pulled him to one side. "Who is this?"

"Um…" started Sol, biting his lower lip. "Sol, I…"

"You mean you dated the dead guy, then this…" Millia looked in distaste behind at the young man, who waved at her eagerly. "…oddball, and then me?"

"Nyet!" said Sol, slightly insulted. "Who do you think I am, I-No?"

"Then who the hell is he?"

"Just some fan I got from the last tournament." said Sol.

Millia stared at Sol.

"Really. Come on, I spent my years in an Assassin's Guild." said Sol, trying to be calm.

"…Fine." said Millia and she took Sol back to the man. "Back to your plan…"

"What did you say your name is again, kid?" asked Millia rudely.

Sol elbowed Millia.

"Ouch, bit… I mean, sorry, I didn't catch your name…" said Millia, trying to smile.

"Nick." said the man excitedly. "I told you, I love what you have shown in the tournament, and really…" his eyes finally lay upon Sol. "And this is Sol Badguy? No kidding!"

"…Oh no." groaned Sol and his hand was taken by Nick in an aggressive handshake.

"Boy am I so glad to see you! Is that your Fireseal? I love it when you did the gunflame thing, it's awesome!"

Sol could only manage a sigh, which he considered was normal for the old Sol. "Whatever."

He then started to walk, taking Millia's hand as he did.

"No wait, please don't go!" said Nick and he ran before he stopped in front of Sol. "Let me follow you two!"

"…Hah?" asked Sol.

"Nice one." said Millia. "You sounded just like me."

"Sol, please." hissed Sol.

Nick, however, didn't hear. "I want to learn some skills from you, please! I won't be any trouble, really…you can just ignore me, just let me follow you…"

"Your presence is already enough trouble…" muttered Millia but she let Nick to follow anyway. "Do whatever you want."

"Sol! You can't just…" started Sol when a loud explosion was heard from a distance away. Smoke started to emerge from a shop and people started to run away, screaming in panic.

"Wha…" started Millia and she spotted a figure running from the shop. "That's my catch!"

"…Atlanta?" said Sol, his face paled.

"Stay here, kid!" said Millia and she ran off chasing after her bounty, leaving Sol and Nick behind.

"…Why she keeps on calling me kid?" said Nick, hurt. "Do I look like a boy?"

"… Err, no." said Sol helplessly. "Come on, let's follow S… Millia."

He ran off with Nick behind him.

***

"Oi, Atlanta!" called Millia after the running figure when they were away from the town.

The figure stopped and she turned around. "…Millia? Millia Rage, is that you?"

Millia looked down and cursed. "Shit."

"I haven't seen you for ages!" said Atlanta, flipping her long sliver hair over her shoulder. "How are you? I hope you are doing fine."

Millia blinked. "W-wait, I thought you and me had a fight."

Atlanta stared at Millia before she said in a low voice. "Can't you hear the sarcasm, stupid?"

Millia frowned. This bounty was insulting the real Millia. "What have I done?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Atlanta. "You stole Zato-One away from me! We were just fine before you came along."

"…Oh." said Millia, her eyebrows raised.

Just then, Sol and Nick caught up. "Millia, I…"

"So you had stolen someone else's boyfriend before huh? Nice." interrupted Millia, looking at Sol coolly.

Sol looked at Atlanta and shook his head frantically. "He came to me! I had not done anything! Sol, you got to believe me!" He said to the blonde.

"Wait, I thought you are Sol." said Nick, slightly confused.

"You shut up." said Millia to Nick before she turned back to Atlanta. "I haven't done a thing, that dead guy came to me. I thought you two broke up."

"Nice story." spat Atlanta. "And I wouldn't buy it."

"…Suit yourself, bitch." said Millia, folding her arms. "Take it or leave it."

"You called me a bitch?"

"I can upgrade you if you want." said Millia. "Just wait until I think of a suitable name."

"You…" Atlanta took out a series of black darts.

"Sol!" yelled Sol and they all jumped aside when Atlanta threw the darts at them, creating burning craters a few inches wide.

Seeing that Atlanta almost hurt Millia, Sol's temper just went way up. As Millia Rage, she had no idea why she got angry so easily, maybe because when she's now in Sol's body, she got his temper as well.

"That's it. Atlanta, I'm taking you, now." said Sol, gripping his sword tightly.

"…Sol Badguy, right?" asked Atlanta.

"Yes, don't blame me for what happens to you." said Sol coldly, cracking his knuckles.

"That's…used to be my line." said Millia and she grabbed hold of Nick when she noticed that Sol and Atlanta were now in combat mode. "But I will leave that to you. Come on kid, let's find some shelter before Sol decides to burn the whole place down."

Heaven and Hell

Dual 1

Let's Rock!


End file.
